Bedroom Fantasy
by Ramen.Kitsune
Summary: Inuyasha sneaks into Sesshomaru's bedroom. SesshInu! YAOI! BOYXBOY LOVE! Lemon! Yay 100  reviews for Dirty!


**Bedroom Fantasy **

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Inuyasha**

**One-shot**

**Lemon**

**Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: **So this is a thank you one shot for the 100+ reviews on Dirty! Thank you for liking my story and I hope this will hold you guys over until the first lemon comes on Dirty as well lol! Please enjoy, you deserved it!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha moved slowly through his family's large summer home, that felt empty since no one was there. His brother was on a date and both of his mothers and his father were gone, doing their own thing. Izayoi and Sesshomaru's mother, Tsukiko, had went shopping, having been friends ever since they met, and his father, Inutaisho, had went to some car show, leaving the sixteen year old boy alone.<p>

He crept down the hallway to a room he had never dared to enter before, his beloved brother's room. He and his brother weren't very close most of the time, but it was more due to the age difference then anything else. Sesshomaru was nine years older then him, and was moved out by the time Inuyasha reached nine years old himself. But when they were together, they got along. Inuyasha often searched for Sesshomaru's approval in many things, and mostly received it.

He pushed the door open, then lingered, expecting some type of alarm or something to go off. He knew it was silly, just some childhood fantasy that his brother was a spy or something. Once his sensitive dog ears didn't meet with a harmful noise, he moved in, carefully. Sesshomaru's room was nothing like his own. Sesshomaru's walls were painted a light blue, while Inuyasha's was white with a red accent wall. And it was clean, with soft blue carpet. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he even had carpet underneath all the junk. He though he saw a spot of red once, but he wasn't sure if it wasn't a shirt. Sesshomaru's bed was made nice and neat, where Inuyasha's never had sheets on it correctly.

Inuyasha moved over to the bed, and sat down on it. He was surprised when it moved around him, only to push him back up. A water bed? That was different. Inuyasha laid back and closed his eyes, enjoying how cold it was on his back. He couldn't imagine having his own water bed, since he liked to be super warm at night, but this was nice. The way it shaped to him and slowly and softly rocked back and forth. It was nice. So nice Inuyasha didn't notice that he was falling asleep.

Hours passed, and Inuyasha slept nice and peacefully on his brother's bed, surrounded by his scent and feeling very comforted by it. He ended up moving under the blanket and cuddled a pillow, Sesshomaru's favorite pillow which was covered in his scent completely and Inuyasha buried his face in it. He would have stayed there all night, save the fact it wasn't his room and the owner of said room was in the house.

XxXxXx

Sesshomaru noticed his bedroom door was open, and he knew for a fact he had closed it like he always did. He knew the maids were smart enough to keep out of his personal space, since he had once used his whip on one. He was ready to hurt someone when he smelt a certain scent that reminded him of wild flowers and sunlight. He wondered if Inuyasha had just placed something in there, but the scent was so strong. He moved into his room and a small smile played on his lips. Inuyasha looked so adorable and he wished he could capture the moment on camera. He moved close to the bed and sat down, the water moving under him.

Inuyasha moaned in his sleep, shifting a little. Sesshomaru moved closer, and then laid down next to his brother, wrapping him in his arms. He had always loved Inuyasha, maybe a little more then he should love his brother, but it didn't bother him. He was a demon, and it wasn't that strange for brothers or family to mate. His own mother and father were cousins. And Inuyasha was only his half brother, his father's second wife's son. So things were as weird as they could be. Sesshomaru could have sworn he loved his half demon brother ever since he was born, which scared him at first. He had put so much space in between them so he could over come his feelings, but as Inuyasha grew older, and sought out his approval in everything, the more in love he fell.

He ran his clawed finger gently over his brother's face, pushing some hair away. Inuyasha made a soft sound and his eyes fluttered before opening. They were still clouded with sleep as they met Sesshomaru's. It was sweet and innocent and Sesshomaru wished for nothing more then to stay like this. But time moved and Inuyasha realized he was in his brother room still.

"Oh my god I'm...I'm sorry!" He said, his voice loud with worry and fear, for what Sesshomaru didn't know. "I'll get out." At this, Sesshomaru held his brother tighter.

"Not Inuyasha... It's fine. Just lay back down" he said, running his fingers through his brother's hair. Inuyasha just relaxed and laid back down. "Why are you in my room Little Brother?" He asked softly, not sounding angry.

"I just... I never saw your room, and your scent is everywhere... I felt safe." he muttered, blush staining his cheeks as he cuddled closer to his brother's chest. Sesshomaru's hand continued their path through the smooth silver main that almost mimicked his own. Inuyasha's hair was another shade of silver then his own, even if it was just slightly. It held more of a summer tone compared to his own snow colored hair. "How is Kagura-san?"

"Hm... Fine for the most part. She is placing a restraining order on her father... But other then that she's good. I've never seen her so happy really." Sesshomaru said, smiling at how his brother cared about his life. His eye brows knit together however when he heard his brother mutter something. "What?"

"I guess you're going to ask her to marry you soon huh?" Inuyasha repeated, his voice showing a tad bit of disappointment. "You two have been dating since I was young, so it would only make sense that now she's happy you'd do that.." he added.

"Inuyasha... Kagura isn't one to be tied down by marriage, and even if she was, I am not in love with her." He said, then kissed his forehead. "I made a promise to her to help her when she truly needs it. Her father had done things that no one should get away with, but with his connections, he has only received a slap on the wrist so to say. She is dear to me and I care for her, but not like that."

"You...You don't?" Inuyasha looked up, surprise in his eyes. "But you two are always going on dates and things... And she loves you."

"That might be true, but love needs to be returned Inuyasha. You cannot be happy if you are with a person who doesn't love you back." Sesshomaru knew this for a fact. He was always tormented by his brother's innocent brotherly affection and attention, but it wasn't in the way he wanted or needed.

"Do you love someone?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes didn't look away as he searched for answers deep within his brother's soul as he waited for an answer. There was silence around them, and it was very uncomfortable for some time.

"Yes." Sesshomaru finally answered, breaking eye contact as he answered. "But this person doesn't love me in the same way, so I have vowed to protect this person with everything I have, more then anything else in this world."

Inuyasha's heart clenched with how sad his brother sounded and his hand carefully reached up and cupped his brother's face.

"That person is stupid Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, his voice caring and strong. "You're absolutely wonderful. I think you should just give up on that person if they can't see that!" he said. Sesshomaru smiled softly, wondering what his brother's reaction would be if he knew it was him.

"Inuyasha... It's not that simple." He said, smiling softly. "And the person isn't stupid. He just doesn't know." He said. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly at the word he, and then looked down. "Does it bother you that your brother likes men Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, a little worried.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No..." he said softly, then hid his face in Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru could smell distress on his brother as well as sadness.

"Inuyasha?" he asked, worried. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha just shook his head. "Inuyasha." His voice was colder, demanding an answer as an alpha over him. Inuyasha's puppy ears flattened on his head.

"It's not fair..." he muttered, tightening his hold on his brother's shirt. "It's just...Not fair." The smell of tears reached Sesshomaru's nose and he rolled, pinning Inuyasha down into the water bed. Inuyasha looked away, a tear running down his face. "Stop Sesshomaru..." He said, struggling in vain as his brother was stronger then he could be at this age.

"What's not fair?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice both soothing and demanding. Inuyasha didn't answer and Sesshomaru growled softly. "What?" He said once more. He had to surpress a gasp of surprise with his little brother looked at him, his eyes angry and sad and held something else Sesshomaru couldn't place in his brother. Then he felt his brother move and before he realized it, he was on his back, Inuyasha looming over him. Those eyes seemed to soften and grow closer.

Then warm lips pressed into his own. Inuyasha kissed Sesshomaru with such passion that Sesshomaru almost didn't think it was his little brother. A clawed hand slipped into his own and their fingers locked and a warm tongue licked the full demon's lips. He didn't hesitate to open, to let Inuyasha have his way. He moaned softly as a spicy flavor that could only be his little brother's flooded his mouth. His own tongue tangled with his brother's and he felt truly lost in the kiss alone. The world seemed to be at the back of his mind until he couldn't think about anything else.

Inuyasha pulled back, and Sesshomaru opened his eyes, feeling dazed. Inuyasha's face, however, made him lose that warmth that had been all over him. The hanyou went to leave and Sesshomaru grabbed him.

"No! Let go of me Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha thrashed wildly, like everything he did, but Sesshomaru didn't allow it. "God dammit Sesshomaru! Let me go! I know what I did was stupid! But I just... I love you so much..." Slowly the uncontrollable struggling stopped in Inuyasha was just slumped in Sesshomaru's hold, panting.

They sat there for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. Slowly Sesshomaru moved one hand up and tilted Inuyasha's head up, being gentle. He then rubbed their noses together like Inuyasha did to him when he was nothing more then a pup, and then his lips pressed firmly to Inuyasha's, his hand holding his head in place as he kissed him with all the passion and love he had been holding back. Sesshomaru's other hand slipped down Inuyasha's body, touching his chest and stomach in every way he could through his shirt. Inuyasha moaned, his ears flattening on his head and he gasped softly when the kiss was broken and he was pushed down on the bed.

Sesshomaru litter kisses down the tan slender neck, and bit lightly at the nape, earning a mix of a moan and a yelp from his brother. He licked the skin, loving the taste of Inuyasha. He was sure it was one he would never get over.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha whispered, his hand gripping the youkai's hair and pulled him up, kissing him deeply. "I...I love you." he said softly. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed his brother again.

"I love you too. Now shh... Just let me take care of you." Sesshomaru whispered in his brother's ear and then nibbled on the soft flesh of it. Inuyasha moaned, squirmed in his brother's hold. Sesshomaru's clawed hand slipped up Inuyasha's red T-shirt as he touched the soft sun kissed skin. "God..." he whispered, pushing the fabric up.

"Nnn... Sesshomaru. W..What if... our parents come home?" Inuyasha's voice sounded like he was struggling to keep in control of his thoughts.

"What if they come home? You're old enough to have sex." Sesshomaru said, "As am I, and we both want this do we not?" He knew he did. Inuyasha nodded, earning a sweet smile from Sesshomaru. "Then there is nothing they can do." He then sealed his lips over his brother's, pushing him deeper into the waterbed.

There were no word past that point, other then the moans and cried for more or the crying of the others name as one did something right. They both had removed their clothes quickly, wanting nothing more to touch skin. Sesshomaru couldn't believe his little baby brother had matured so well, seeing his nice wash board abs and thick arms. His own build seemed to please the other as well. They kissed continuously, both addicted to the flavor of the other.

The youkai licked his brother's chest, taking one nipple in his mouth as his large skilled hand took hold of the teen's penis, stroking it to a full erection. Inuyasha moaned and squirmed underneath his older brother, his eyes closed as he cried for more. Sesshomaru smiled, kissing more of Inuyasha's skin. He felt Inuyasha's breath hitch as his warm skillful tongue dipped into his navel, flicking ever so slightly. He was surprised when Inuyasha pushed him back, and almost felt panic until his younger brother pushed him onto the cool bed.

The hanyou licked his lips as he looked over Sesshomaru and then pulled his hair over his shoulder and leaned down, licking his brother's leaking member. Sesshomaru hissed at the feeling, his head falling back on the pillow Inuyasha had been using. Inuyasha smiled and then took the head into his mouth, sucking it like a lollipop. He twisted his head a little as he went down, creating a strange and wonderful sensation. He seemed even more pleased as Sesshomaru let out a whimper, pushing up more. Inuyasha held his big brother's hips in place, using the waterbeds push and pull to help him moved a little faster as his head began to bob up and down. Sesshomaru gathered Inuyasha's long hair in one hand, making the boy have a naughty look, needing something to hold on to. He felt so close, and he cried out as he release in Inuyasha's mouth, which surprised the boy and he pulled back, some of his brother's cum shooting onto his face.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha up into his arms, licking his face clean and tasted himself, then kissed his brother. The younger boy was passionate in returning the kiss and gasped when he felt a clawed finger touch his entrance. Sesshomaru made a soft soothing noise and rubbed his finger against the boy's hole. Inuyasha moaned, squirming on his brother's chest. He gasped when it was pushed in, and gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders. Inuyasha's breathes were labored as Sesshomaru played his body like an instrument. He pumped the finger in and out, and added another. He made sure his claws didn't cut his brother, which was easier said then done with his brother's inner muscles clamping down around each digit. His finger's hit his prostate and Inuyasha screamed in pleasure, arching his back and throwing his head back. Sesshomaru leaned up, sucking on the neck as he felt each moan and left a dark mark for all to see as he finished stretching his brother's tight little entrance.

When he pulled his fingers out, Inuyasha whimpered and rubbed himself against his brother's member, which was once more hard from the exotic noise and movements of Inuyasha. They shared one more kiss and then Inuyasha spit on his fingers and spread the hot saliva over the tip and shaft of his brother's cock before he moved to where he could push the large extension into himself. Sesshomaru held his hips hard enough to leave a bruise, but Inuyasha didn't care. His own hands rested on Sesshomaru's stomach and he gasped, the feeling of having something inside him new and he was trying to get use to it. He knew even with the stretching he was bleeding, the smell mixing with the smell of both their arousal was enough to make him mad. Sesshomaru seemed to be suffering the same as he was, because was trying to not thrust deeper into his little brother's body and he looked almost pained at having to wait.

Inuyasha made the first move, rising up to where Sesshomaru's member was barely in, and moved back down slowly, swallowing it up once more. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both cried out, claws breaking skin again. This continued slowly, Inuyasha slowly building up the pace and the waterbed pushing Sesshomaru in deeper. They both moaned louder as control began to slip from them and their moves became sloppy and rushed.

Sesshomaru lost himself when he hit his brother's prostate again, watching his brother's face twist with pleasure and flipped them over, driving himself deeper and harder into that spot. Inuyasha cried out, his eyes opening wide. Sesshomaru captured Inuyasha's lips as he continued to drive into him, hitting that spot over and over again.

"Sesshomaru! I'm...I'm gonna cum! Oh god Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed in pure ecstasy and Sesshomaru bit deep into his shoulder, wanting to hear the way his name sounded coming off the boy's lips as he came. His own seed filled his little brother and he almost came again at the way Inuyasha cried out his name and he felt the warm seed between them.

Sesshomaru was panting as he slowly pulled out of Inuyasha, his orgasm over and he felt spent for now. Inuyasha, who's eyes were closed, whimpered at the loss of his brother.

"Shh young one." he whispered, kissing his brother's forehead. Inuyasha opened one eye and smiled. Sesshomaru smiled as well and pulled his brother close.

"Wow... I should have snuck in your room a few years ago." Inuyasha whispered, earning a soft laugh from his brother. "I love you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha kissed his brother's lips before taking a deep breath and drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru watched his brother's sleeping face for a while before closing his eyes, ready to sleep as well.

"I love you too little brother."


End file.
